Geography of Vallhyn
'' This article is about the grography of Vallhyn.'' Vallhyn is the largest known continent on the Planet V. With an estimated an area of 24,709,000 square km (9,540,000 square mi), about 4.8% of the planet's surface, it is wholly within the Northern Hemisphere. It is bordered by seas to the north, east, and west. To the south, it is separated from a second continent by a strait. The northern half of Vallhyn is sparsely populated and covered by the kingdoms of . The central and southern portions of the continent are represented by the kingdoms of Grammen, Petram, and . Natural features of Vallhyn include the Vallhyn Cordillera, represented by the geologically new "Sky Islands" in the east; and two considerably older mountain ranges to the west. The north hosts an abundance of glacial lakes formed during the last glacial period. Vallhyn's major waterways drain to the east. Climate is determined to a large extent by the latitude, ranging from Arctic cold in the north to tropical heat in the south. The eastern half of North America tends to have milder and wetter climate than other areas with equivalent latitude, although there are steppes (known as "prairies") in the central and western portions, and deserts in the west. Physiology Vallhyn may be divided into at least five major physiographic regions: ;Vallhyn Coastal Plain : The plain is a belt of lowlands that extends from northern Grammen along most of the eastern and southern coast. Grammen Lowlands : The lowlands occupy most of the Kingdom of Grammen, including the agriculturally productive plaiuns to the east. It is lined by the Sky Islands to the north and west. ;Vallhyn Cordilla :The cordilla is a belt of mountains and associated plateaus and basins. It extends from the northern reaches of Vallhyn to the south central region. ;Vallhyn Highlands :The highlands extend across from south-central Vallhyn to the west, growing higher in elevation until meeting the western ocean. ;Western Mountains :The western mountain ranges are a distinct set of old and eroded system that extend from the west to east inside the Vallhyn Highlands. It has been hypothesized that the southern range might actually be part of the Vallhyn Cordilla, extending the cordilla down into the secondary continent to the south. Surface and Climate Main Article: Climate of Vallhyn '' Vallhyn extends to within 25° of latitude of the equator and 25° of latitude of the North Pole. It embraces many climatic zones, from the tropical conditions in the southern lowlands to areas of permanent ice cap in the north. Subarctic and tundra climates prevail in the north, and desert and semiarid conditions are found in western regions cut off by high mountains from rain-bearing easterly winds. However, most of the continent has temperate climates very favorable to settlement and agriculture. Hydrology '''River Systems' *Approaching the Eastern Sea *sdfsdf *sdfgsfd Zoology North America is home to many native mammal species. Several species of deer, including elk, caribou, moose, mule deer, and the abundant white-tailed deer are found throughout various regions. Three species of bear, several subspecies of wolf, and various other carnivores such as raccoons, skunks, and cats are widely distributed. Numerous species of squirrels and other rodents can be found in virtually every region of the continent. Several species of dragon are also native. Category:Planet V Category:Geography Category:Vallhyn